


Враг моего врага

by Nobleman



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, много сомнений, потеря памяти, сомнения
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobleman/pseuds/Nobleman
Summary: Корво пал жертвой заговора лоялистов и все же погиб. В какой-то степени.





	1. В которой задаются странные вопросы

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик также лежит вот здесь: ficbook.net/readfic/5480129
> 
> А ещё графа тегов и персонажей не дружит с буквой "б", так что нельзя написать "китобои", неа.

\- Что с ним делать? Он немного в сознании, но того гляди откинется, - сказал человек в противогазе. Другой человек, неотличимый от первого, ответил:  
\- Приказано держать здесь и смотреть, умрет или восстанет.  
\- Он что, прямо так и сказал? – в голосе первого противогаза слышалась улыбка.  
\- Так и сказал, - обрубил второй противогаз. Этот звучал куда серьезнее.  
\- Как бы этот недовосставший чуму сюда не занес. У нас и так уже три случая, и это только крысы покусали, - недовольно бубнил первый, просовывая между прутьями решетки тарелку с хлебом и воду.  
\- А ты рот закрывай, когда подходить к нему будешь. Полезно для здоровья, - посоветовал второй, уже отходя к двери.  
\- Так что, я смотрю за ним?!  
\- Да. Помни про рот, не поворачивайся к нему спиной, - ответил второй и закрыл дверь. Послышался раздраженный вздох и скрип дерева – первый уселся на ящик. Пленник за решеткой мутно и безучастно глядел в стену. Кажется, его вот-вот вырвет остатками собственной жизни.  
\- Ну что за сука, в самом деле.  
Фраза повисла в воздухе, не зная, к кому направиться. Первый не считал пленника ну что за сукой, но высказаться был обязан.  
Глаза пленника медленно сомкнулись, что не укрылось от Первого. Дыхание стало совсем тихим, неровным. Первый вздохнул и принялся ждать.

***

\- Ну что, как он? – внезапно разрезал тишину бодрый молодой голос.  
\- Господи, Дэмиен, он тут всего полчаса. Дай человеку помереть спокойно.  
\- Я просто хотел убедиться. И сказать, что наши очень активно делают ставки. 6:2, что он умрет, - все также бодро вещал голос. Его обладатель, видимо, Дэмиен, даже подошел к решетке, чтобы разглядеть пленника.  
\- Не суйся слишком близко, - остерег его Первый, и Дэмиен охотно сделал шаг назад.  
\- А ты что думаешь?  
\- Думаю… - Первый запнулся, подбирая слова, - Думаю, что это очень странно – вот так его запирать. Даже не знаю. Приказ есть приказ. Но если он умрет, наверно, будет лучше?  
\- Это да… - понимающе протянул Дэмиен. Какое-то время оба молчали, деля невысказанную, но очевидную для них мысль.  
\- В любом случае, для нас это не сильно что-то изменит. Разве что ставки опять поменяются.  
\- Дэмиен.  
\- Что?  
\- Принеси мне книжку?

***

\- Как дела?  
\- Дэмиен, мать твою, хватит подкрадываться!  
Молодой голос откровенно хохотнул.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что я не Дауд. Он бы тебя быстро отлупил за то, что раскис на посту. Так что этот?  
\- Спит. Или без сознания. Но вроде дышит, - обиженно ответил Первый. – Уже несколько часов прошло. Может, ты меня сменишь? Ну, или кто-нибудь. Я бы размялся.  
\- Да ты же все время в штабе сидишь! Тебя и назначили-то, потому что ты хорош в одном – сидеть на одном месте, - все еще смеясь, отвесил Дэмиен словестную оплеуху. Первый ощутимо насупился.  
\- Я просто… с ним жутко. От него исходит что-то такое… ну ты понимаешь. Временами я чувствую такое веяние, ауру – хватит ржать! – и от Мастера тоже. Да и понятно, почему, ты глянь на его руку. Непонятно, зачем не прикончить беднягу, чтобы не мучился. И меня не мучил. То есть, я знаю, что он важная шишка, но…  
\- Тсс! – внезапно прервал его Дэмиен. Идентичные противогазовые морды не способны передать эмоции, но казалось, будто окуляры молодого ассасина чуть хмурятся.  
\- Не говори ничего, пока не будешь уверен, что он помер. А если заговорит сам – сразу докладывай. Ничего ему не рассказывай. Позови меня, я снаружи буду. Понял?  
\- Понял.  
\- Вот тебе книжка, кстати.

***

\- Сколько он уже так?  
\- Сутки, Мастер.  
\- Ясно. Оставьте нас. Я позову.  
Противогазы едва заметно переглянулись, отвесили короткий поклон и тут же вышли – кто пешком, а кто растворился в воздухе. Несколько секунд – и комната опустела.  
Человек без противогаза подвинул один из ящиков поближе к решетке и уселся. Неспешно закурил сигару. Выдохнул облачко пахучего дыма.  
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь.  
Пленник разлепил веки и посмотрел на него слабым, но вполне осмысленным взглядом.  
\- Очень наблюдательно. Дауд?  
Человек без противогаза чуть помедлил. Он не очень-то ожидал услышать от пленника подобный вопрос, но тон решил поддержать.  
\- Совершенно верно. Делаешь успехи, Аттано. Как самочувствие?  
Пленник явно растерян, но старается не показывать вида. Смешно, подумалось Дауду, лежать расхристанным на полу, без оружия, без сил, без выхода и пытаться быть уверенным в том, что говоришь.  
\- Дерьмово, - неожиданно признает Аттано, пытаясь сесть. Его взгляд бегает недоверчивой крысой по решетке и сидящему перед ним Дауду, и последний уверен, что за последние сутки он уже обдумал все варианты. – Что будете делать? Очевидно, что выпускать меня не собираются. Если я выжил вопреки вашим планам, могу я хотя бы узнать, что такого натворил, чтобы оказаться здесь? Уж не сочтите за наглость, Дауд.  
\- Ты всего лишь совершил ошибку. Такое случается, - Дауд неторопливо курил, не переставая при этом внимательно следить за пленником. Но тот всего лишь оперся о стену, свесив длинные волосы чуть ли не на грудь. Съехавший ворот рубашки обнажил уродливый ожог. Если уж из него в Колдридже не вытянули ни слова, чего ждать от задушевных тюремных разговоров, усмехнулся про себя Дауд.  
\- Что, разве я не опасный рецидивист? Я-то думал, меня хотят казнить где-нибудь в подвале типа этого за все прошлые грехи, - наконец, мрачно протянул Аттано. В том, как он строил фразы, было что-то странное, но Дауд никак не мог понять, что.  
\- Ты помнишь, как попал сюда? – выстрелил ассасин почти наугад. Пленник помрачнел еще больше и покачал головой. Дауд почти не сомневался, что это была не уловка. Почти.  
\- Имя и ранг.  
Пленник посмотрел прямо на него. В глазах читалась бесконечная усталость.  
\- Вы назвали меня Аттано.  
В непокрытой противогазом голове с бешеной скоростью закрутились шестеренки. Такое развитие событий он не предусмотрел. Да и мог ли? Судьба явно очень, очень громко сейчас смеется – вот только над кем из них?  
\- Понятно, - Дауд затушил сигару о прут решетки и встал со своего ящика. – Да, ты опасный рецидивист, Аттано. Но мы тут все такие. А своих мы казним… только в крайних случаях.  
Еле заметное движение рукой побудило воздух исторгнуть из себя одного из одинаковых маскомордых.  
\- Мастер.  
\- Дайте новичку Аттано одежду и нормальной еды. Здесь ему пока будет безопаснее. О подробностях биографии, - Дауд оглянулся на пленника, старавшегося скрыть замешательство, - мы поговорим позже.  
\- Д-да. Да, сэр.  
\- Свободен.  
Ассасин исчез, и Дауд, смерив пленника последним оценивающим взглядом, последовал за ним, оставив Аттано наедине с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим его самого.


	2. В которой вопросы не раскрываются должным образом

– Ты в курсе, что происходит? – спросил Дэмиен. Они пытались чистить моллюсков, но работа в молчании совсем не клеилась.  
– Что, например?  
– Почему он все еще здесь?  
Первый шмыгнул разбитым носом. Он недавно споткнулся о доску, точнее, об убитого только что смотрителя, то есть, о доску.  
– Я не знаю... Он ходит с нами на патрули! Дауд лично распорядился. Не думал, что доживу до такого.  
– Ну, я никогда не знал, что у Мастера в голове происходит. А потом всегда оказывается, что он готов. Матерый сукин сын, – в голосе Дэмиена зазвенела зависть.  
– Это точно… ай! Твою же мать! – вскрикнул Первый, роняя моллюска в ведро и суя порезанный палец в рот.  
– Лишнее доказательство тому, что образование вытесняет из человека нормальные жизненные навыки, – удовлетворенно заявил Дэмиен. Первый наградил того хмурым взглядом и взялся за вскрытие нового испытуемого. Некоторое время оба сидели в тишине, не решаясь сформулировать собственные тревоги.  
– Думаешь, Мастер и правда готов? Как и всегда? – негромко спросил Первый.  
– А ты сомневаешься?  
– Нет, просто… Ты же понимаешь. Этот Аттано разнес бы тут все по кирпичикам, если бы мог. Если бы пришел в другое время. Если бы знал, кто он.  
– Он и правда не знает?  
– Что не знает?  
– Вот именно, что он знает, а чего нет?  
– Но ведь мы знаем, что… так, заткнись, – потребовал Первый, увидев, что серьезный до этого Дэмиен совершенно бесстыдным образом смеется. – Я тут важные мысли донести пытаюсь!  
Дэмиен похихикал еще немного, но, получив моллюском в ухо, быстро стих.  
– Я… не уверен во всем этом, – голос его чуть дрогнул. Снова повисла небольшая пауза, прерываемая только щелканьем лезвия о раковины. – Наверно, ты в чем-то прав.  
– Неужели.  
– Он ведь профессиональный шпион и боец. Пусть и без памяти. Кто знает, что от него ожидать?  
– Именно! – Первый в волнении замахал руками и едва не опрокинул ведро. – Мне жутко торчать в одном патруле с человеком, равным по силам с Мастером. По его же приказу.  
Дэмиен хотел было что-то возразить, но, не найдя слов, принялся молча вскрывать раковины.

***

В последнее время Дауд много курил. После императрицы все пошло наперекосяк. После Билли стало только хуже. Их ряды поредели: кого-то унесла чума, кого-то – глупость, кто-то погиб, застигнутый музыкальной ловушкой, кто-то последовал за Лёрк. Бесшумно ступая по крошащимся кровлям, он то и дело ухватывал обрывки диалогов, и они были полны сомнения. Возможно, им требуется время, чтобы восстановить доверие. А, может, все просто подходит к концу.  
Корво уже приходил раз или два. Он довольно быстро оправился от яда, и теперь разгуливал по крышам Затопленного квартала, высматривая кого-то, кто мог бы потревожить их логово. Быть может, попутно искал улики. Пытался вспомнить, как и откуда он пришел. Дауд не мог знать наверняка, но понимал, что подобные поиски неизбежны, а Корво необходимо чем-то занять. Почему это не могут быть патрули?

Все китобои, контактировавшие с Аттано – и все остальные тоже, – были четко проинструктированы. Никаких откровений. Никаких вопросов. Никаких шуток про императорские должности. Только деловая болтовня. В случае угрозы – нейтрализовать.  
Дауд, уставившись невидящим взглядом в карту, развернутую на столе, сделал еще одну затяжку. Было столько возможностей, столько ходов для устранения проблемы. И все же он выпустил Аттано из клетки. Решение как минимум интересное.  
Разумеется, китобоям тоже было интересно. Не всем – только тем, у кого остались мозги и воля к жизни, которые Дауд постарался вдолбить каждому своему питомцу. А что удастся внушить Аттано?

– Мастер, – глухо прошелестел голос Томаса. Дауд оторвал взгляд от карты.  
– Да?  
– Он ждет снаружи, хочет войти.  
– Пусть заходит. Держись неподалеку, – буднично ответил Дауд. Томас кивнул и снова растворился в воздухе. В комнату, почти не тревожа застоявшийся воздух, вошел Корво. Дауд постарался не напрягаться – и не смог. Слишком часто он видел это во сне.

Однако декорации все же поменялись. Китобои сожгли почти все вещи, в которых прибыл Аттано, и теперь тот хмуро глядел на мир сквозь круглые окуляры, неотличимый от остальных подопечных. Такой же темный и смертоносный. И все же Дауд точно знал, что это он – не по голосу, но по шагам.

– Что-то хотел?  
– Да, – взгляд Корво, казалось, быстро оценивал сундуки и книжные полки. Не укрылась от него и карта, лежащая на столе. – Хотел. Решил спросить вас. Ваши люди вряд ли дадут мне ответы.  
– Вряд ли, – согласился Дауд. Не то чтобы он был плох в импровизации. Но ведь это Корво, и он тоже здесь не новичок, так что разговор затягивать не хотелось.  
– Я не знаю, кто ты такой, лишь знаю, на что ты способен, – продолжил Дауд, туша сигару. Наверняка сегодня докурить уже не удастся. Досадно.  
– И потому вы меня приняли? Из-за того, на что я способен?  
– Что, ты был настолько важной персоной? Что ж, можешь идти на все четыре стороны, в таком случае.

Корво не успел ответить – мгновенно среагировав, он поймал брошенный ему клинок и успел отразить удар, а затем еще один. Качнулся, но выстоял.  
Завязался увлеченный поединок, захвативший весь кабинет, включая верхний уровень, поединок, занявший, казалось, не более десятка ударов сердца, хлесткий и быстрый. Корво парировал, Дауд нападал, и оба, не стесняясь, перемещались противнику за спину, пытаясь застигнуть друг друга впрасплох.  
Еще, еще удар. Еще уворот. Еще немного скачков в пространстве. Но бой окончился также быстро, как и начался: воспользовавшись секундной задержкой оппонента, Корво успел извернуться и приставить лезвие клинка к горлу Дауда. Оба замерли. Корво не усердствовал с нажатием, но все же на шее выступили бусинки крови.

– Хорошо, – спокойно констатировал ассасин, будто не обращая внимания на лезвие. – Ты неплох и официально принят. Добро пожаловать.  
Корво убрал оружие. Окуляры блеснули в тусклом свете комнаты, скрывая замешательство.  
– Как скажете, Мастер, – произнес он и отсалютовал Дауду клинком.  
– Тебе найдется здесь занятие. Обратись к Томасу за деталями, – Дауд размеренным шагом вернулся обратно к своей карте. Кажется, это была схема здания.  
– Мастер.  
– Да?  
– Откуда вы знаете мое имя, если не знаете, кто я? – голос Аттано, приглушенный противогазом, звучал слишком обыденно для подобных вопросов.  
Дауд едва не позволил себе усмехнуться. Не стоит допускать подобные двусмысленности.  
– На твоей рубашке было вышито.  
– На рубашке? – кажется, он удивлен. – Но она…  
– Прости, Аттано. Противочумные меры.  
Корво не произнес ни слова. Все также молча он кивнул, развернулся и ушел через дверь. И если бы кто-нибудь в тот момент мог подглядеть сквозь стену, он бы увидел, как новичок Аттано стоит, осматривая внутреннюю поверхность бедра, над артериями, где красовался небольшой безопасный порез.


End file.
